warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Nikana
| stancemod = Blind Justice Decisive Judgement Tranquil Cleave | stance = | introduced = Update 13.0 | notes = }} The Dragon Nikana is a powerful katana-type sword of Tenno design, based off the Nikana. It was released in Update 13. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Highest base damage of all light melee weapons. *High damage - effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Normal attack cuts in a wide sweep, hits multiple targets per swing. *One polarity slot and one polarity slot. *Great stagger chance. *Low stamina consumption per swing compared to longswords. Disadvantages *Low and damage makes it less effective against Shields and Armor . *Very small jump attack knockdown radius. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The default strikes of the Nikanas lash out quickly, but have noticeably longer delay before the next swing. This should be noted if you are particular about hit timing. *Requires Mastery Rank 8, thus being the only melee weapon with this high of a mastery rank requirement. *Before Hotfix 13.0.1, the Dragon Nikana appeared alongside the normal Nikana in the Market with the same name as the regular version, causing some confusion due to its superior stats despite looking like an identical weapon. This has been changed to reflect the Dragon Nikana being a separate weapon. *The Dragon Nikana was previously unlockable via Clan research, requiring the Nikana to the researched. Hotfix 13.0.3 removed the Dragon Nikana from the Tenno Lab, and a conversion blueprint was made available in the Market to allow Nikana users to upgrade to the Dragon Nikana. *The innate polarity, although useful for Life Strike, can hinder some elemental builds. If you want to focus on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore it or re-polarize it with Forma. Trivia *This weapon is the first of its kind to have an enhancement prefix of Dragon. **Coincidentally or not, the weapon used by Connor MacLeod in Highlander is called "Dragonhead Katana". **Though a Tenno weapon, "Dragon" is the second prefix, with "Dex" being the first, that doesn't follow the normal upgrade path, becoming Primes. Possibly due in part to the fact that neither are constructed with Orokin technology. **Also possible that due to Nikana being a second generation weapon, older generations take priority, leaving possibility of Nikana being primed in the future. *The Dragon Nikana's scabbard colors are customized from the Attachments tab, rather than the main Appearance tab colors. **The dangling strip by the scabbard is customized through the main Appearance tab, however. * The Dragon Nikana's bears some semblance to the katana used by the character Karas. Media Dragon.png DragonNikanaCodex.png|Dragon Nikana in Codex ZiP's Dragon Nikana.jpg|Dragon Nikana's look as of 13.0.1 Warframe0098.jpg|The Dragon Nikana's idle stance. 53k.jpg Let's Build Warframe - Dragon Nikana Build A Gay Guy Plays Dragon Nikana, Possibly The Best Melee Weapon? Warframe Dragon Nikana Warframe Beta - Dragon Nikana (HD)(HUN) Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Decisive Judgement Stance Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Tranquil Cleave Stance Warframe Dragon Nikana Pro Builds No Forma! Update 13-0 Warframe The Dragon Nikana Build Guide (U15.5.9) See Also * Nikana, the regular version of this weapon. Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Nikana Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons